A Doctors Calling
by Traci
Summary: When a devastating earthquake hits Haiti, Hawkes knows where he’s needed. A bit of Mac and Stella too.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Belong to CBS, etc.

Rating: K

Spoilers: None

Pairing: Smacked though unintentional.

Summary: When a devastating earthquake hits Haiti, Hawkes knows where he's needed. A bit of Mac and Stella too.

Author: Traci

Author's Note: Again, watching too much CNN coverage but I felt I needed to write this and that Hawkes, being the doctor that he is, would be among those who willing leave their job to be where they are needed most right now. Wasn't planning on any Smacked but it happened anyway hehe.

* * *

Dedicated to all affected by the earthquake in Haiti, including those who are sacrificing time and money to either donate or go down to help in person. Thank you!

* * *

A Doctors Calling

* * *

Detective Mac Taylor wearily looked up from the paperwork on his desk to see who was knocking on his office door at such a late hour. Half expecting to see his partner, he was a bit surprised to see Sheldon Hawkes, current CSI and former medical examiner standing there.

"Mac, I was hoping I could put in for some time off."

Motioning for Hawkes to enter, Mac sat back in his chair. "You've certainly earned it. When did you need?"

"Tomorrow? For about two weeks or so."

"Look, Sheldon, I…"

Sheldon handed Mac his iphone. "I need to help."

Mac scrolled through the news story about a major earthquake that had devastated the poorest country in the Western Hemisphere. He knew Sheldon would usually spend a week or so in Haiti as a doctor each year to help under normal circumstances. Handing the phone back, he nodded. "If you need more time let me know and I'll get it for you."

"Thank you." He turned to leave when Mac spoke once more.

"Is there anything we can do to help from here?"

Turning back to his boss, he shrugged. "I'm going to call a few people when I get home to get me on the next flight down. I'll see what I can find out and let you know."

"Call me no matter what time. And Sheldon?

"Yeah?"

"Take care down there."

Hawkes passed a weary looking Stella in the hallway as she was headed to Mac's office. He waved goodbye as he stepped into the elevator.

Confused, she walked into the office without even knocking, a privilege reserved for her alone. "Why was he here so late?" she asked, settling in the chair opposite Mac.

"He's heading to Haiti to help out."

She nodded. The news had only broken a few hours earlier and there wasn't a lot of information yet but everyone suspected it would be bad. "Anything we can do?"

Mac smiled at her. "I asked him the same thing. He said he'll call after he gets more information." They sat in silence for a few moments. "Have you eaten yet?"

Stifling a yawn, Stella shook her head. "But honestly I think I'm too tired to do anything more than head home and see what's in the fridge."

He stood up, walked around his desk and stretched out his hand to help her up. "Then that's what we will do."

"We?"

Mac nodded. "I seem to recall a rather insightful person stating that it's what we do, we take care of each other."

Stella laughed. "Yes, a very insightful person. Probably someone you should keep around."

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her into a full hug and whispered. "I intend to." He let her go when his phone beeped alerting him of a text message. He read it then smiled at Stella.

"What?"

He showed her his phone that read, 'Whatever we can do to help with Haiti let us know. Danny'.

"We raised a pretty good team here," Stella said proudly.

"Yes we did," he agreed while grabbing his coat. "Now, food and sleep are in order as I recall. And I suspect you would like to head up any collections operations here?"

"You know it," she grinned.

"Stella, I didn't even think… would you be more comfortable if we went to my place instead? No men in your…"

She touched his lips with two fingers. "That rule has never applied to you and you know it."

"But things are… changing with us so…"

She smiled. "Yes they are and I couldn't be happier about that but that changes nothing about you and my apartment. Unless you aren't comfortable with it."

"You have a couch, CNN and we'll stop for food for the fridge on the way. Oh, and you're there. So it's perfect." He chuckled when he saw he actually managed to make the Stella Bonasera blush.

In the empty hallway from his office to the elevator, he took her hand in his. Tomorrow would bring about the best in all the lab personnel and soon they would be organizing ways to help and things to donate along with their regular lab duties but for tonight they could just be and that was more than perfect for them.

* * *

**If you haven't already and are able to, Haiti needs our help. Please be sure to check to see who/what you are giving too as sadly we all know scams have already popped up. The obvious options are the Red Cross, Doctors Without Borders and World Vision. Facebook and Twitter jumped on it right away and as of this writing, more than $5 million has been raised via texting to the Red Cross. Check your local churches (you don't have to be a member or even the same religion/denomination to help) or other organizations to see if they are accepting donations. Something as simple as a box of band-aids can go a long way.**


End file.
